Sofia The First Bear
Sofia the First is the titular character of the show and movie with the same name. She is the princess of Enchancia as a bear after her mother's marriage to the king. Personality/LooksEdit She is extremely kind to others even if they are now being glamour-ish beauty but not kind to her. She always wanted to help people. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. LooksEdit She wears a lilac gown and a crystal tiara. she also has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes and wears the amulet of Avalor (given to her by King Roland II). She now has a new look. She wears a pink dress. Sofia has an almost altruistic outlook on life, although she's not completely perfect. She can just as easily give up when there doesn't seem any hope whatsoever, which is usually when the Amulet of Avalor will summon another, older princess to her, and give her moral support and advice, but usually lets Sofia solve her problem by herself. She had a rough start to becoming a flying derby rider, and had to be convinced by her animal friends and mother on separate occasions not to give up.10 As she has grown, she has become more confident. She didn't get along with her stepsister, Princess Amber, who was jealous of the attention Sofia was getting from Roland, the castle staff, and her friends. Amber went as far as to give Sofia trick shoes to embarrass her in dance class. But after Sofia accidentally froze all her family and guests at her debut ball, she found out Amber was the only one unfrozen, who realised she needed to make amends (with a little guidance from Princess Cinderella) with Amber to undo her own mistake, starting by sewing her torn dress. The sisters were then able to work together to set things straight. Amber even protected Sofia from Wormwood the raven.11 Sofia has since continued to bring out the best in Amber, who is more often than not spoiled, vain, and unwilling to get involved in physical activities, especially if it is dangerous, such as riding flying carpets12 or winged horses.13 This made the two sisters close friends. HistoryEdit Early lifeEdit 6 Miranda and Sofia lived together in Enchancia's village of Dunwiddie, where her mother worked as a shoe maker. Sofia also had two close friends, Ruby and Jade. One day Miranda was called on by King Roland II, and it was love at first sight. They quickly married, and Miranda and Sofia were to move into the castle, with Roland and his children, James and Amber.11Roland gave Sofia the Amulet of Avalor after she was lost in the castle. The amulet caught Cedric's eye, and accidentally began the slow, strong bond between Cedric and Sofia. Sofia then befriended Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught. AppearancesEdit * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess * Sofia the First ** Every episode ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor(flashback) Total appearances: 110. Notes/triviaEdit * While at first it seemed Sofia was Latina, the backlash of criticism over her lack of resemblance to the real Latino community caused Disney to alter their statement, by saying that the series is just supposed to appeal to the diverse and multicultural audience, but not be explicit in their actual nationality.6 Galdiz and Freezenberg are inspired by Spain and Scandinavia, respectively. This was later rectified by having Princess Elena as the first Disney Princess to be Latina, who appears in the spin-off, Elena of Avalor. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets